Dirty Little Secret
by SunRocket
Summary: Jazz's ghost envy turns into a morbid obsession that prompts her to recreate her brother's accident.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know it follows every opening of a Jazz becomes a halfa story I did it on purpose.

**Dirty little Secret**

**Ch.1**

Jazz zipped up a slim version of her father's hazmat suit.

She stared at the empty ghost portal with determination wondering if she could achieve the same results as her brother done. Except there was a distinct difference between herself and Danny; she envied the dead, a part of herself wanted to die just like him.

She wanted to experience death first hand to only understand and perhaps form a deeper bond with her brother. What once began as a hobby and she decided to embrace ghost hunting like her parents. When she began taking an active interest to help fight ghosts along with Tucker and Sam her obsession escalated into something albeit far more dangerous.

It was a morbid fascination with the afterlife.

She craved any information regarding ghosts and probing deeper into the mystery that was the ghost zone. Her personal laptop was filled with saved websites that explained about medieval ghost amulets, present and past ghost protection, and second hand accounts of near death experiences that dealt with the fabled bright light.

She joined popular discussion boards participating in debates that confirmed her ghost envy was becoming more deranged as she psychologically evaluated herself. Despite she pretended to maintain a rational sense of mind concluding there was actually nothing wrong with her. That she developed a healthy curiosity concerning ghosts all in the name of science she was really only fooling herself.

She knew her obsession was demented, but she also harbored bitter feelings towards Danny. It was these emotions she wanted to put an end to. If it meant resetting the electricity inside her own house then she believed the end result would be a success in theory.

It was a theory that could kill her and the obsession was clouding her better judgment. Maybe she was better off committing suicide as opposed to turning herself into a guinea pig to prove a farfetched idea.

No.

She wouldn't persuade herself to stop until she was satisfied with her own outcome. Entering the portal she heard her boots echo loud metallic footsteps.

This was it.

Jazz flipped her flashlight on searching for the activation buttons that was clearly marked 'on' and 'off.'

Danny described this to her during what was to be perceived as an innocent conversation that ensued months ago prior to using this special piece of knowledge to her advantage.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered when her eyes came upon the protective metal case that kept the buttons from being _accidentally_ punched.

She flipped it open with just a finger.

The on button was apple green and the off button was a bright cherry color. This was a decision she made long ago to press the button that would activate the ghost portal again while still inside.

It was her turn now.

Jazz dropped the flashlight and with an eager anticipation slapping the on button with the palm of her hand. The portal enveloped Jazz inside its bright sickly green light exposing her DNA to the same ectoplasm that it infused Danny with.

At the moment the light blinded Jazz's eyes her heart stopped beating.

This is what she wanted.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Life did exist after death and the possibility of accessing her soul that lay dormant inside her body. It excited Jazz that the portal that served as the nexus; between the living and the dead would help her achieve this ideal. The Fenton Portal served its purpose that satiated everything she ever needed to know or ever needed to feel that death entailed.

Jazz understood death was a very sensual and spiritual experience. The spiritual part she had yet to experience the sensual was another matter. She wasn't sure what cremation felt like, but she believed in the notion that the ectoplasm was in fact burning her body. It felt as if the ectoplasm was threatening to melt the flesh off of her bones until there would be nothing left. As if it was trying to incinerate her already cold dead body.

Wouldn't that be considered overkill?

There was a fire that was ignited and she was convinced no water could ever extinguish it. She had only herself to blame after she willingly incapacitated herself. That the energy it took to exchange her human counterpart; for the experiment to work wouldn't any family member or friend would have noticed the Fenton Works was pitch black from inside the house by now?

Why wasn't anyone investigating?

Where was everyone?

Why?

Jazz was writhing on the basement floor.

As the ectoplasm continued to set Jazz's body ablaze; these green ethereal flames that were consuming her very soul. Green trails of smoldering fire snaked up her arms and legs which jump started the quick irregular palpitations of her heart; coursing of her rushing blood that now began to hammer inside her ears sending her into a nauseous dizzy state as she heard the heavy whooshing sounds reminding her she bore a new pulse.

It sent her synapses into a sensory overload and where there was excitement was replaced with a primal fear. It was something so rudimentary that only her obsession while human must have suppressed it.

This fear that provoked a shrill anguished scream that echoed throughout the lonely empty home.

* * *

No energy, nothing.

Only exhaustion since Jazz screamed till her throat became raw. Her last ounce of strength spent that eventually drenched herself with a dazzling burst of light that morphed her into her human counterpart again.

She could tell.

Only this time it didn't hurt, the strange warm light that let her surrender to sleep, finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

Jazz's eyes fluttered opened to survey her surroundings since she passed out. She found herself inside her own bedroom again, inexplicably lying on her bed.

She awoke inhaling deep ragged breathes.

Breathes so icy it stabbed her lungs causing her to hack and wheeze. Her exhalations formed blue transparent plumes dispersing into the air. The abruptness of waking to discover her body was producing this odd emission left her trembling; assaulting all six senses making it harder for her to gain control over herself.

Upon sitting up she heard a familiar voice on the other side of her bedroom door. He needn't bother to knock. Only to announce himself as though he were aware the young woman he was attending to was already awake.

"Jasmine," Vlad said, opening the door. "I'm coming in."

He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. With him he was carrying a bowl of water and a cloth in his hands. He smiled impishly and told Jazz. "I don't understand you don't know whether you're heating up or cooling down." It was as though as they were both were on friendly terms with one another.

"Shut it," Jazz sputtered.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," Vlad warned. "you were lucky I came around at all. You were lucky that I was able to even able to stabilize you."

"Where's Dan-"Jazz was interrupted mid-sentence.

Releasing a breath he calmly, but frustrated said. "Don't waste your breathe, my dear." He explained brusquely. "what else would a boy like Daniel be doing out on a clear night like this? He's playing hero again with his friends. As for your parents they've decided to treat themselves to a night out and knowing you was home alone…" He chuckled shaking his head.

Vlad dropped the items he held in his hands; never minding the wash rag or bowl that fell with a slosh to the floor.

"Why, Jasmine," he asked. "what made you do it?" he hissed.

Jazz had no prepared response.

"Come on, girl," Vlad said, his patience wearing thin. "you've done this with a reason in mind." He added with a hum, walking up to Jazz, his eyes flashed a fierce red as he stared at her.

Jazz about to reply was forced to double over in pain. Hunching over she clawed at her own throat as she lost breath again.

Vlad observed Jazz's fingernails were drawing rivulets of blood down her neck. "tell me," he repeated again. "what was your reason? Was it the power, attention starved, what, what exactly was the motive?"

"It was my death wish," she gasped. "I was jealous of my brother."

"Oh, silly girl," Vlad cupped Jazz's chin with one hand and replied softly. "it's the cutest thing. Were you planning on overshadowing your future Professors at Harvard?" with his free hand he reached in his pants pocket to retrieve a syringe filled with a sickly yellow liquid.

Jazz was not able to protest when Vlad stabbed the syringe's needle into the side of her neck. Prolonging the pain he waited a few moments before he pressed the plunger releasing the medicine into her bloodstream.

Jazz yelped after Vlad yanked the syringe from her throat taking care to dispose of it in the trash bin. "What did you do to me," she yelled vehemently. "what was inside that syringe?"

Vlad checking the site on Jazz's neck ensuring he made clean work exclaimed. "how else would you had been able to maintain some sense of normalcy without it?"

"I'm sorry, but you lost me," Jazz said making a sour expression.

"I never imagined a woman of your caliber was a masochist," Vlad purred. "I'm willing to regard what you've done as a baptism by fire."

"Of my own volition I'd say it was worth it," Jazz said upturning her head. As if the act of entering the Fenton Portal should earn her some respect. "this was my choice so let me make my own mistakes."

"Why would I ever step in the way of you ever achieving that," Vlad said darkly. "until I'm needed again."

"I don't think I ever will," Jazz said shaking her head no in response.

"I'll discuss my terms later," Vlad whistled a jaunty tune leaving Jazz's bedroom.

Jazz rubbing her sore neck murmured. "I don't need you."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know this is a messed up Jazz…I can find the door myself…I'll be on my way, ta, ta.

**Ch.4**

For the rest of the night Jazz was left alone. Her only comfort was clutching Bearbert close to her chest as she struggled to sleep soundly only she wasn't able to do so.

She was genuinely frightened by the repercussions of her actions despite what she done was by her own hand. The consequences of Vlad finding out and exposing her secret to Danny were even greater or even if that was Vlad's motive in the first place. Or if she didn't try to reciprocate what was meant to be thought as a kind gesture between herself and the friend of the family.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to visit Wisconsin over the weekend to figure everything out. What was happening, anything to placate Vlad from doing something rash. He might actually think about murdering dad or targeting Danny more frequently or something like that.

Jazz's thoughts remained disorganized while lacking her usual intelligence. Her mind just began rattling off too many scenarios that involved her own insecurities. Not being able to come through for the family or even protecting her kin: Danny. Maybe this whole half ghost hybrid business really was a bad idea.

Maybe she should've have listened to her own conscience before even attempting such a selfish act.

There were so many questions she should have answered to herself before reopening the portal. Being emotionally stable enough to endure; what were to be the beginning of her own hardships being a prime example were one of them. Also she never had any true friends to lean upon during times of crisis. There was virtually no one she could call at midnight.

No one she could ever trust with this secret, no one to care. Danny was not an option, not at the moment, just until she'd gain control of herself; until she got the old Jazz back then she'd attempt to tell him. Stay away from those horrid websites about death and ghosts or better yet burn her laptop altogether. Sure her grades were slipping, just a tad, but the sacrifice would be worth it.

No laptop, she'd get out more despite she was now living her own fantasy minus the suicide. Just because she was a hybrid didn't mean she'd have to help carry her brother's immediate burden.

What was she thinking?

Danny was in need, he needed help, but that's what his friends were for. No, her inner thoughts were conflicting with her sensibility and her irresponsibility. She was a good girl that earned straight As, she was taking psychology classes, she studied, she was a good girl, she was, she was…

Maybe just once to be someone different for a change, maybe, just a little, it wouldn't hurt to shirk her regular duties as a daughter and elder sister.

What harm could it possibly cause?

Thoughts such as these only kept pestering Jazz until daylight broke, she wasn't tired anyway.

* * *

It was another Friday morning and Jazz walked downstairs to greet her young brother in the kitchen. He was happy, surprisingly.

He was smiling so brightly when she met him as he ate his cereal at the table.

"Hi, Danny what's up," she asked, she grabbed her own bowl and spoon from the cabinets and sat down next to him.

"Last night," Danny explained. "I, I finally did it, I finally asked Sam to be my girlfriend." From his glass he took a swig of orange juice then continued breathless. "she said yes to me! Can you believe it, yes to me!"

He quickly finished his breakfast then picked up his backpack that was sitting next to his feet slinging it over his shoulder. Before he ran out the door he placed his dishes in the sink without even saying goodbye.

Jazz wasn't about to spoil her brother's good mood, he didn't deserve it. She only poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate quietly before showing herself out the door as well.

* * *

"Fight it, just fight it," Jazz thought, blinking tears back. "it's nearly lunch then you can curl into a small ball out in an abandoned hallway and cry."

It was nearly the end of AP English when she was assailed with a migraine. She was under the impression it was a migraine, felt like one only she never experienced pain like one before. It caused her to drop her pencil unceremoniously and gently rub her temples.

She suppressed a groan when she heard Mr. Lancer addressing she stay after class after the bell rang announcing to students and faculty it was lunch break. Jazz's classmates quickly filed out of the room, some of them lingered handing in their assignments. But all of them left the room eventually leaving Jazz alone with their teacher.

"So Miss. Fenton how are you feeling?" Lancer questioned, standing up from his desk. "don't bother moving from your seat," he assured letting Jazz relax. "I just wanna know a few things if it's alright." As if she had a choice in the first place.

Jazz bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded yes; biting until she tasted copper. Lancer stole a chair from near one of the computers and sat next to Jazz's seat.

"Fine," Jazz answered, her shoulders stiffened. It didn't help the fact the bowl of cereal she consumed sat in her stomach like a rock since morning.

"Are you sure about that," Lancer asked raising a questionable eyebrow.

"Yeah, really I am," Jazz stuttered trying to maintain eye contact with Mr. Lancer.

Lancer cleared his throat replying in a languid tone. "you've dropped from an A down to a B most like your other classes. Not that those aren't passing grades, but also changes in your behavior."

Jazz felt the blood in her veins run cold and the sickening pit of her stomach churn.

"Really," Jazz chuckled as if there were nothing to worry about.

She dipped her head to stare at her desk trying to concentrate her mind solely on her binder. Her binder wasn't much to look at it either, maybe if she concentrated harder. She could've sworn her vision blurred, or, no it was her eyes that were causing faint vision. Tears the same ones she was trying to stop from shedding before class ended due to the pain.

She surmised it really a combination of the two.

This migraine…her head was throbbing, pulsing it felt like it was threatening to split her head open. Actually if it managed to do so then at least she'd find relief anything was better than suffering this blurry haze it was causing her.

"Jasmine," Lancer softly repeated. "Jasmine what's wrong."

Jazz told him with dull eyes. "nothing, it's nothing can I leave now? I'm pretty hungry I'd like visit the cafeteria."

Lancer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose he said. "fair enough, go, but it if it's any consolation and what you're going through. I care enough to listen and if you ever need me I'll do my best to help you."

Jazz felt a pang of guilt as she rose from her seat.

Walking into the hallway visiting her locker she felt fortunate that no one else was present. Sliding to her knees she realized what she was doing. Instead of accepting Mr. Lancer's help she only pushed one of her favorite mentors away. In a way she felt as if she were turning into Danny when he was becoming helplessly depressed.

This wasn't really happening was it?

At least Danny has friends to keep him together. Friends, if only she wasn't such a loner, if only she never made acquaintances. If only it wasn't so hard to make friends of her own instead of sharing her brother's.

This was going to become an issue if she didn't tell someone.

Lancer, no, she wasn't so sure anymore, what if he would actually come to hate her? He was in the mood to listen, he would be able to help, and so why was it so hard to tell him? Jazz's throat became dry perhaps it was best to visit the cafeteria or a water fountain. Go outside and get some fresh air it should clear up the ailments pretty soon.

It was a beautiful day outside after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

Behind the school's bleacher's located on the football field.

Jazz's heart fluttered inside her chest desparately trying to find some answer to overcoming her problem. Despite wearing a black sweater in ninety degree weather it would not stave away the cold that flooded into her upper and lower extremities. Her hands and feet felt numb and yet there was no sign of frost bitten fingers and toes to account for.

Jazz was losing control slowly, but surely as she nearly lost her mind now she was losing control of her bodily functions. Death had it's price and it was going to make her pay the piper for her actions. She could feel it everywhere, the icy gripping claws that made her aware that in order to switch back into ghost mode she had to lose her humanity again.

The rings that made up Jazz's counterpart was tugging at her waistline trying to change her back into a ghost again. Only to make her clueless and unaware of who and what she was doing masquerading herself to fool her own brother. (what a sweet sister)

_"Don't fear me,"_

Was all Jazz could hear whispering inside her mind.

_"Don't fear me,"_

Her eyes widened as a trail of hot tears begun to trickle down Jazz's cheeks listening to her own Phantom demand to be let loose.

What had she done?

"_We're together now aren't we? Let's have some fun?"_

Jazz could only whimper as she choked back sobs trying to rationalize the meaning behind the voice. She turned Schizophrenic, that's right she harbored a mental illness and that's why this was happening to make up for the fact she wasn't a ghost hybrid like Danny.

She was pretending, this was all in her head, going into her parents basement and Vlad were fabrications to delude herself into believing she was something special.

Last night...Jazz continued to sob silently as the voice continued. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "so...so..sorry..."

_"Why are you crying? We can help each other now just let it out,"_

Jazz shivered thrashing her head wildly from side to side trying not to let the rings open. The bright blinding rings that brought nothing but death back and the sickening dread that came before it happened. She wasn't used to it, she was so afraid of it, the guilty feeling she attached to it after last night she discovered this is not what she wanted at all.

No matter what she told Vlad, she was frightened, she didn't welcome it anymore no matter how ineveitable her own eventual demise was.

This was the suppression.

Death of the body, eventual decomposition of the flesh, a rather common phobia amongst the living. Now she could never escape it and now Jazz was forced to find a way to live with it and find acceptence.

Jazz's heart beat fluttered again and then she felt the invisible rings tug at her waistline this time waiting for it's master to use it. Ghost mode was telling Jazz it was time to transform whether she liked it or not.

She shuddered shaking her head wistfully. "somebody help me," she asked under her breathe. "help me, please?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

Unbeknownst to Jazz, Tucker had sprinted into the football field to escape some athletes who carried baseball bats with them.

They were particularly malcious this afternoon after he accidently made a come on to a quarterback's girlfriend. (somehow she felt he was being funny more than serious her boyfriend thought otherwise)

"C'mon Tucker," one them yelled, swinging his bat.

"Yeah, Tucker we're gonna beat you within an inch of your life!" another said, cracking his knuckles.

Tucker knew he was going to need an ambulance when they were done with him. Broken bones and blood loss and a lengthy hospital stay was something he wasn't looking forward to. If they wanted to commit homicide instead then he'd let them be his guest because death was obviously the best solution to the situation.

Doctors, he couldn't stand them much less the nurses, hospitals those places should be condemned and knocked down into rubble! Despite Tucker was faced with imminent danger he thoughts were still preoccupied with hospitals and how he would deal with the aftermath.

Neither of them were happy thoughts, but at least it might take his mind away from the pain that was sure to follow.

_Might_ was putting it rather mildly.

* * *

_"Don't fear me, please...for me...do this for me..."_

Jazz collapsed writhing in pain before her heart finally gave out. The rings manifested a brilliant white hot light like her brother that sent her into ghost mode thus releasing herself from the pain that was trapped within her human body.

* * *

Tucker squeezed his eyes shut when Dash decided to swing the first blow connecting his fist to his face; soon after everyone heard the shrill laughter of a woman above them.

She sounded very happy about the crowd she looked upon. In a swirling blaze of blue ectoplasm Jazz had met the athletes that now surrounded Tucker and she gave them all a warm inviting smile.

This wasn't the Jazz who was interested in Psychology or even Parapsychology she traded her books in favor of power and to use it to her advantage when fighting malevolent forces hell bent on destroying Amity Park. She was one of the self-proclaimed good guys now that strived to keep the living and dead safe from harm.

This was her duty: help Danny while she reaped the benefits of being a hybrid. Only because he powers were still undeveloped Jazz told them a series of empty threats of what she was planning to do before Dash and his gang could lay another hand upon Tucker.

It was mere seconds before Dash and his friends scrambled away from the ghost of Jasmine Fenton leaving Tucker alone.

Jazz's smile faded. "cah-can you help me," she asked Tucker.

Tucker stood up brushing himself off. "a ghost wants my help?" he raised an eyebrow.

Jazz gasped, she fell from the sky to a hover only a few inches above the ground.

"Is it flying lessons you need," Tucker said, he tipped his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "'cause you could use some about now." he was wearing an amused expression.

"No," Jazz said quietly, burying her face in her hands. "something else..." her body began to flicker, a sign she was losing her power again; she was doing her best to maintain her transformation, it wasn't working.

Jazz's feet finally touched the ground only to fall to her knees and then the rings followed.

"Jazz," Tucker screamed. "Jazz is that really you!"

"Puh-please don't tell Danny," Jazz coughed. "don't let him know yet." her blue eyes watered. "...not yet..."

"Why not," Tucker growled. "Danny's gonna find out sooner or later," he informed her snidely. "you both live under the same roof!"

Jazz winced. "I-I need huh-help," she said through clenched teeth, she closed her eyes. "help me please, Danny won't find out I promise," she sniffed. "I'll tell you everything, just don't let my brother find out yet."

Tucker reluctantly decided to keep her secret and helped Jazz to her feet. "c'mon how about we talk about this on our way to the nurse's office?"

Jazz nodded yes as she contemplated a grim scenario of forming a split personality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

Jazz was sent home early from school that day so their discussion was brief. As Mr. Lancer described to her father before stepping outside the nurse's office.

_"She's been pushing herself too hard," he explained. "as the nurse told us it's only a little stress."_

Tucker who was true to his word refrained from ever mentioning what was really wrong with Jack Fenton's daughter before leaving to attend next period.

Tucker couldn't believe how unaware of just how disturbed Danny's older sibling actually was. She always had this upbeat personality, she was always the level headed, down to earth kind of girl who stuck her nose in books and now the tables had turned.

Jazz was reaching out for help and he was the only one who could provide it.

* * *

Since arriving home Jazz was sent to her bedroom after consuming a glass of water and some pain relievers. After kicking off her shoes and settling into bed she nestled under the covers to try and sleep when she heard heavy footsteps march up the steps. She was under the impression the house was empty long after her parents left for important business concerning the matter of ghosts.

Jazz buried her head into her pillow groaning when she realized who must have let himself in.

"Vlad," she mumurred.

"You sound so surprised to see me," Vlad said, he placed a hand to his hip.

Jazz raised her head from the pillow staring at Vlad. "I'm not surprised, you show yourself inside and you don't even bother to knock." she groused.

Vlad pulled up a chair from Jazz's desk to sit next to her bed. "so," he said initiating conversation.

"So what," Jazz sat up pulling her knees to her chest.

Vlad reached into his breast pocket producing another capped syringe. "I'm giving you fair warning this time." he said softly.

"Why are you doing this," she asked in a small voice. "why can't you leave me alone?"

Vlad brushed the back of his hand against Jazz's cheek. "aren't you suffering?" he said, uncapping the syringe. "you are after all experiencing a whole new side affect caused by the ectoplasm something I have never witnessed in myself nor Daniel."

Jazz never knew Vlad was capable of compassion. "yes," she answered weakly. "yes I'm in pain," she frowned. "and that medicine..."

"It should help you sleep for the rest of the day," Vlad assured patting Jazz's shoulder. "you shouldn't feel anything when I'm finished with you."

_"Don't listen to him, he's a bad person you know that!"_

Jazz disregarded the voice in the back of her head and obediently held out her arm inviting the syringe. If only to suppress her troubles until the next morning until her life could resemble some form of normalcy.

It was the beginning of the weekend tomorrow and she needed every ounce of strength to endure it. So many things...so many little things in order to establish peace again and Saturday she was going to work towards that goal.

Vlad pressed a kiss upon the sleeping Jazz's forehead before leaving her bedroom as quietly as he came in.


End file.
